


Closure Part Two

by FallenStar22



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets [3]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStar22/pseuds/FallenStar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 26. All Round Great Guy in which Bea and Pedro blog and clear the air. </p><p>Day 5 of Lovely little ficlets prompt: watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> So Balthazar is a bit not how I'd like him but as pedrodonaldson pointed out on tumblr, we don't know much about him. There's a difference in fanon!pedrazar and canon!pedrazar and even though I said before they were best friends, I wanted to change that dynamic a bit.   
> And i'm super tired so I have no idea if it worked but after watching 26 (and seeing my heart break) I really wanted to explore the pedro/bea relationship even more.

Set after 26. All Round Great Guy in which Bea and Pedro blog and clear the air. 

Pedro Donaldson ran down the road next to Messina High, yelling out to his friend, “Balthazar! Balth, wait!” He was surprised to see Balth when he had specifically told Pedro he wouldn’t be walking home from school today. Luckily, Balthazar had only just started up The Mini Mountain of Death by the time Pedro caught up with him. 

After Pedro had caught a breather and Balthazar had retied his shoelace, Pedro questioned, “I thought you were staying to do music after school today?” And yet here Balthy was, walking out of Messina High before Pedro had even left. 

“Yeah, they didn’t need me.”

“You could have called me and I would’ve waited for you.”

Balthazar shrugged. “I thought you would’ve left already.”

“I could have come back. I wouldn’t have got too far,” Pedro insisted. 

“How come you are late anyway?” Balthazar hardly needed to ask, Pedro was always late to things. 

“I bumped into Bran and a few others.” It always took an age for Pedro to get anywhere because he bumped into so many people he knew around school. Being student leader only made matters worse. 

“How did your music thing go anyway?” Pedro asked again, trying to catch up with Balthazar’s life. 

“They didn’t need me, you just asked that.” Balthazar knew Pedro was well meaning; he genuinely wanted to find out about his day and it wasn’t his fault he asked again because Balthazar hadn’t given him a proper answer. 

“Oh. Yeah.” Balthazar didn’t seem to be in the mood for talking today. “Did something happen at school today? I’ll sort them out if someone said something to you.”

Balthazar instantly felt guilty again. Here he was lying to his friend when Pedro was really concerned about him being bullied. Brushing off the issue, Balthazar said, “Nah, it’s nothing.” It was something though and Balthazar didn’t know how to say it without sounding accusatory. He thought they were friends. Friends weren’t supposed to lie to each other but they’d both done that now so Balthazar supposed they were quits. 

Balth cleared his throat. “Don’t you feel like all these blogs are quite exposed?”

Pedro shot him a side look. “Exposed? Yeah I suppose you are right. But in a good way. Like you expose how you really feel. You get to clear things up.” 

Now Balthazar felt even more terrible and not just because he pretended to have something after school to avoid walking home with Pedro. In a way, this was worse, because Pedro was being his usual caring self and proclaiming he was in love with Beatrice without having any idea what Balthazar was going through. 

In a small voice Balthazar said, “Even more than in real life?”

“What? Are they more real than real life? Probably not, they’re just a snapshot of our lives, they’re not all of it. This conversation isn’t being filmed for example but that doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.” It was strange for Pedro to watch the Beatrice acted on camera and in person. It wasn’t that she was any different as such, but still, there was a difference. 

“Would you be more honest with me if this was being filmed?” Balthazar kicked a stone and watched it skitter away. 

Pedro’s confusion was accompanied with a headshake and a small smile. “What are you talking about Balth?”

“You said, you said you didn’t want to be in a relationship, you said you were happy with the way things were.” It came out as an accusation with Balthazar sounding like a whiny twelve year old but Pedro looked guilty and it fuelled Balthazar to continue. “I watched your video. The one with you and Beatrice.” This was becoming a trend. 

“What is this Balth? The inquisition?” Pedro tried to joke it off as he had in the video itself but again, he didn’t really get away with it. 

“I thought I was your friend.” 

That, more than anything hurt Pedro. Relationships were relationships, often over hyped and shorter than expected but friendships were the backbone of Pedro’s happiness and they came first. 

“I dunno, it just happened!” Pedro ran his hands over his face. “I didn’t plan for it to happen, it just came out.” Pedro was feeling shit enough about this situation and now he felt even shittier being reminded of his rejection. And Balthazar was most definitely his friend. “I was telling you the truth.”

Is the truth really so fickle? Balthazar thought. 

Pedro tried to give Balthazar more of the truth. “So I like Bea. I like her a lot and if she wanted to be in a relationship with me I would be next to her and I know she put out the video but when she started talking about her prince charming and she keeps calling me an all-round great guy and I just thought we’d known each other so long that it might already be there.” 

There was being open and being closed, and even though doors could only be one, people were usually simultaneously both. Especially Pedro Donaldson.


End file.
